


Growing up Hamish

by TARDISTimeLord



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISTimeLord/pseuds/TARDISTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John decide to have a baby, and their lives are completely flipped around. It's new beginnings for everyone, especially Hamish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing up Hamish

The home of 221B Baker street was transforming into something Sherlock could only call his domestic nightmare.The surface of his kitchen table was barren of any jars or test tubes filled with questionable substances. Instead, they were replaced with literature devoted solely to babies and children and parenting. John’s room had been completely redecorated, and Mrs. Hudson was sweeping again, possibly the fourth time that day, carrying a swathe of soft yarn. John Watson bustled over, taking it and holding it up. Pale colors of green and pink and blue swirled through the blanket, and John gushed about it of course. Sherlock concealed a small scowl by turning his back and busying himself with walking over to his couch to sulk. Which he couldn’t do, for it was occupied by a rail-thin woman with brown locks and stunning ice blue eyes. Her eyes were the main reason they chose her, her mind a very close second. Instead of his couch, he settled for his chair, scoffing as he sat down to hide the noise. The woman smiled as John walked over and sat next to her, showing her the blanket. She cooed a little bit and touched it.   
“Now Sherlock, stop pouting,” Mrs. Hudson admonished as she handed him a cuppa. He accepted it without word, bringing it to his lips and taking a small sip. Perfect, as always. Sherlock set it down, refusing to take a another sip just to spite her.   
“He’s been doing that for the past couple of weeks,” John said softly, smiling wide at the black haired man curled up on his chair. “Just because the baby is soon going to become a reality.” Sherlock rolled his eyes, very much like a small gangly child. The woman’s hands went to her swelling stomach, the entire reason she was sitting on the couch. John’s hand rested gently on it as well, his wedding ring glinting in the soft light of the living room. “No worries, we’re more than ready.” A soft, musical laugh filled the room as Mary shook her head.  
“You warned me about him at the beginning. After these nine months, I’m prepared for anything from him.”   
“I can hear you, you know,” Sherlock protested from his spot.

It felt like ages before Mrs. Hudson and Mary had left the flat and Sherlock could stretch out on the couch again, fingers steepled underneath his chin. John walked over with some dinner for himself, waiting a minute for Sherlock to raise his legs before sitting down.   
“It was your idea,” John reminded him gently, not looking at his husband.  
“I know.”  
“You’re the one that was most excited about it.”  
“I know.”  
“Then stop acting like a child.” The veteran tucked into his food, shaking his head.  
“M’not,” he said petulantly, very much still like a small child. John shook his head, knowing it was a lost cause and an uphill battle. He had caught Sherlock reading every single piece of baby knowledge he could get his hands on. Secretly, of course. Only when he had been certain John was asleep or had his back turned. It was ever more endearing. He knew that Sherlock was dealing with it in his own terms and his own way, and so he was patient. Like he always was with his quicksilver husband. He put his dinner on the clean coffee table, running his index finger along the arch of one long, white foot. He dodged the subsequent jerk as Sherlock writhed and let out a little yelp. His eyebrows knotted into an annoyed crinkle on his forehead. John laughed, leaning over and giving him a small kiss on the lips.  
“Let’s go to bed.”

 

Sherlock lay in bed, one of his arms around John and the other under his head. Thoughts raced in his head, one weaving into the next in a frenzy. Everything that led up to this night was resurfacing. John limped into his life like a hurricane. He remembered their first kiss, on the stoop of their apartment right after a case. Adrenaline had been running high and he couldn’t resist anymore. John had been throwing glances since he moved in and it was finally time to act on that. It had been as aggressive as Sherlock was in one of his moods. It was all teeth and need and want. John had pulled back after an eternity and looked at Sherlock. Their shared smile began the long and happy road to an eventual marriage and a beautiful partnership. Sherlock looked over at the man next to him, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss against his forehead. John looked most peaceful in sleep. His lined face relaxed and he looked like Sherlock’s personal heaven, as he always does. His thoughts eventually turned towards the baby that was currently growing in a flat two blocks away. They were told it was a girl, and they had been thinking of names ever since. Sherlock wanted to name her after his mother, or John’s mother. But as of yet, it wasn’t set in stone. Her name would come as it comes. He was excited about it, sure. He wasn’t going to tell anyone besides John, but the idea of someone running around that could possibly become as smart as him was promising. The noise of John’s ringtone pulled him out of his thoughts as John rolled over and picked up his mobile.  
“Hello?” A few moments of silence. Sherlock couldn’t hear the other line. “...What?... We’ll be right there!” John hung up the mobile and looked at his husband, a beautiful shit-eating grin spread on his face. “We have a baby on the way!”

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this story for forever. Since at least 2012, and I've finally started a story that I'm alright with posting. I'm actually super excited for this. Like, super excited about it.


End file.
